1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to toothbrushes for performing dental hygiene functions. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible toothbrushes that resist being fashioned into and used as a weapon.
2. Background Information
The state of the art in general includes various toothbrushes that typically have a plastic handle of about five inches in length and a width of 0.3 inches that are typically formed of polyethylene or polypropylene. These handles can be abraded into relatively sharp and dangerous weapons, and pose a significant safety problem for those who may endanger themselves or others, including the developmentally and physically impaired and the incarcerated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,784 shows a toothbrush handle structure that is constructed of polypropylene with significant open cutouts in the length of the handle. The handle is made with two or more parallel frame members which are cross connected at spaced locations. The handle has multiple open space cutouts that are claimed to reduce the ability of the handle to be abraded and sharpened into a point.
Applicant's invention provides a flexible toothbrush handle which is believed to constitute an improvement over existing technology.